


Provision

by autobrightness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobrightness/pseuds/autobrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Text me when you get home," Kuroo says offhandedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provision

"What," Tsukishima says just as he releases the last cord free from the pole. The volleyball net drops to the ground in a hiss.

"Text me when you get home," Kuroo repeats casually from the other end of the net, like he's talking about the weather. Everyone's chatting and cleaning their own areas of Nekoma's gym so no one bats an eyelash at Kuroo's remark.

"I heard you the first time," Tsukishima says flatly. "Why would I do that?" Kuroo's amicable and he helps Tsukishima with his blocking techniques, but they're not friends. Tsukishima only ever sees him during joint practices and he can count the number of times they've met on a single hand. This is completely out of the blue.

"So that I know you made it home in one piece," Kuroo says easily, like that explains anything. He bundles the net up and disappears into the storage room. "Bring that pole in here!" He says it in his captain's voice and Tsukishima reflexively responds (being on a sports team has ruined him), picking up the pole beside him from its slot and dragging it noisily for half a metre.

"Hey," Kuroo shoots him a look. "Easy on the equipment, Tsukki." By the time Tsukishima makes it inside the equiptment room, Kuroo's already bringing the last net pole in.

"I'm going home on a bus with everyone else," Tsukishima says once everything is put away. It's about as safe as he can be. Kuroo's the one who lives in an urban cesspit. "I don't even have your number."

"Oho, you asking for my number?" Kuroo grins and it's like Tsukishima's fallen into a trap. There's a clipboard on the storage room wall with a pen balancing haphazardly on the metal fastening. Kuroo turns toward it, plucks the pen from its perch and starts scribbling on what looks like an outdated inventory form. "Relax, Tsukki. You still have to walk home or something after they drop you off, right? It'll be late by the time you get back. Never know what might happen. Here," He says, ripping his number from the clipboard and holding the scrap of paper out.

Tsukishima glares at it suspiciously. Kuroo's handwriting is better than he was expecting.

"It's an offering of friendship! Honest." Kuroo laughs incredulously when Tsukishima makes no move toward it. "Do I look like a person with complex motives? I really am this nice."

Tsukishima doesn't even deign him with an answer and when he takes the scrap of paper from Kuroo's hand, he's pretty sure he looks like he's just eaten a bunch of sour grapes if the snort Kuroo makes is any indication.

                *

The ride home is uneventful because everyone crashes after they sit down so Tsukishima sleeps through most of it. He's still groggy when they reach the school, but the autumn air is brisk and wakes him up almost instantly. After that, it's a block and a half to the local transit bus stop with Yamaguchi, Chikara, and Azumane, who all take the same bus, then an actual ten minute walk to his house. By the time Tsukishima makes it into his room, he's exhausted and passes out on his bed.

The next time he lifts his head up, it's completely dark outside. He hasn't showered or changed out of his clothes so it's when Tsukishima's squirming out of his pants that he remembers what's in his pocket. The paper's a little damp from his body heat and the numbers are a bit smudged, but he can still clearly make out Kuroo's number.

Text me, Kuroo had said _._ Text him for what? Who does that?

Tsukishima glances at the clock. It's been hours since they left. Does Kuroo even remember? Would he even _care_ at this point? He has to know Tsukishima's home safe by now. The chances of something happening on his way home are so incredibly low that just thinking of it feels absurd. Kuroo's probably six hours deep in unconsciousness by now.

The feeling of ridiculousness bubbles in the back of his mind when he looks at the paper again (what a pain, he’s not even fully awake) so Tsukishima fishes his phone from out of his bag and flips it open in one deft movement while rolling his eyes.

 _Home_ , he taps out forcefully, pressing send before he ends up wasting even more time over-thinking this.

Less than three seconds later he receives a _Nice_ which makes his face heat up (this is the most pointless thing he's ever done) and makes him feel absurdly guilty (Kuroo probably sleeps with his phone or something; it's not like he was waiting up for Tsukishima). It's pathetic, this is ridiculous, Kuroo didn't even reply back with a whole sentence, _it's embarrassing_. He's not five.

But Tsukishima would be lying if he said it wasn't just the slightest bit nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to everyone and get home safe!


End file.
